


Drip of Honey

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, In another words this is my imagination bursting, M/M, Radio Announcer!Akashi, Stalker!Kuroko, many tweets mention, this happen bc I'm stalking this one senpai in this fandom everyday in Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three month that Akashi Seijuurou, an announcer from Teiko Radio got stalked by an unknown person goes by the pseudo-name 'BlackShadow'. And because of certain things, Akashi is more than interested to meet his stalker. Can he meet his stalker or will the stalker stayed in the shadow?</p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>Yes, he, Akashi Seijuurou, has been stalked for more than three month. It's been going on since he started doing his job at the Teiko Radio as an announcer. At first, it seemed like normal fan tweets, saying 'good morning' and 'thank you for today. It's fun.'. But it suddenly escalated when the 'BlackShadow' person regularly tweeted to him. BlackShadow tweeted about his movement, his clothes, his habits and reminded him of his habits when he forgot to do so.</em></p>
  <p>    <em>Hell, BlackShadow even knew what brand of shampoo and soap he use. He also knew the color of the underwear he use today. 'Breaching your privacy' Nijimura said, he already breached my privacy two weeks ago.</em><br/><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first but not the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another new story~
> 
> Again, it's a way to test my phone for typing and also a way to get rid of my boredom since I'm in holiday. I remembered talking about this AU with Miho in Twitter and I just got sudden inspiration for this AU XD 
> 
> Please don't relate this to Mirai Nikki, the anime that had kissing scene for every episode (my little brother complained about that) and extreme gore (for me), since it's not even close to it. (The anime itself had a good plot though, but not to my liking.)
> 
> (Though maybe I'll add yandere streak to this stalker!Kuroko, but meh, we'll see~)
> 
> This story is unbeta'ed, and the characters might be OOC.
> 
> Now, on with the story!

_ -The first but not the beginning- _

_ "And with this, our time is over. Stay tune for another great hours with my friend, Kise Ryouta. This is AkashI Seijuurou, thank you for listening, and have a nice day." _

The commercial music started, and Akashi Seijuurou put down his headphone with a sigh, of course, after the mic has been turned off.

"Good job, Akashi." The producer, a male with black hair said.

"Thank you, Nijimura-san. Good job too." Akashi replied.

"Yeah. Tomorrow you got the morning air. Don't be late."

"Yes." Akashi said as he packed his things. He pulled his bag, and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait, Akashi." Nijimura said.

"Yes?"

"How is... he? How is the condition now?"

"Nothing changed. He's still there, reporting my movement and mentioning me at Twitter." Akashi answered.

"This has been going on for three month, how about reporting him to the police?"

"It's alright Nijimura-san. He will get tired of it soon enough."

"Why don't you just block him on Twitter?"

"I have, but he could always find his way back to my account. I've tried blocking him countless times."

"I see... Stay safe, Akashi. It would be a problem if he start breaching your privacy."

"Oh you don't know..." Akashi whispered, before walking out from the radio station.

He opened his phone, and a familiar name had mentioned him at Twitter, as always.

_ 3 New Notification _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou Your voice is great today too, Akashi-kun. _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou Your hair is a bit messed today. Something happened? _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou It's bad walking while focusing on your phone, Akashi-kun. What if you hit someone? I don't want them to scar your handsome face. _

Akashi sighed as he read those tweet. Deciding on ignoring it, he switched to his timeline and scrolled pass an advertisement, when his phone vibrated.

_ 1 New Notification. _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou you've been sighing a lot. What happened? Are you stressed with your work? I'm always here if you need company. _

_ 1 New Notification _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou I love you, Akashi-kun. _

Akashi closed the application and tapped a music application instead. He plugged in his earphone and listened the music registered in his playlist while continue walking.

Yes, he, Akashi Seijuurou, has been stalked for more than three month. It's been going on since he started doing his job at the Teiko Radio as an announcer. At first, it seemed like normal fan tweets, saying 'good morning' and 'thank you for today. It's fun.'

But it suddenly escalated when the 'BlackShadow' person regularly tweeted to him. BlackShadow tweeted about his movement, his clothes, his habits and reminded him of his habits when he forgot to do so.

BlackShadow also knew where he live, his favorite food, his phone number, his e-mail address, his hobby, and his biography. The people around Akashi soon began to worry about his 'stalker' and adviced that he should report it to the police, change his phone number-even the phone itself-, and many things but those were useless.

He already tried doing almost all of that-not reporting to the police since Akashi thought it's too extreme-before the people around him advised to do so. Akashi Seijuurou is no idiot. He do what normal people do when they stalked and reacted the way people do when he realized that all of it was no use.

Hell, BlackShadow even knew what brand of shampoo and soap he use. He also knew the color of the underwear he use today.

'Breaching your privacy' Nijimura said, he already breached my privacy two weeks ago.

His phone vibrated again, but this time it's his e-mail.

_ From : noirfantome at xxxmail _

_ To : akashiseijuurou at xxxmail _

_ Subject : - _

_ Just reminding, I think you need to do some shopping today. Your cooking oil, eggs, and your favorite tofu had ran out this morning. Also some soap and bugs spray. How about stopping by the convenience store before you got home? so that you won't walk twice. _

Akashi ignored the e-mail. Doing what the e-mail told him only made it so much worse. Once, he had do what the e-mail suggested and, although it was right, he was bombarded by happy e-mail from the stalker because he helped Akashi right after he exit the convenience store, buying what the e-mail told him to buy.

It was the only time where he do what the stalker want him to do.

He put back his phone to his pocket, and arrived at his apartment not too long. Just like what the stalker told him, things were ran out and he went out again to bought those things. It's fine. It's always like this. Akashi ignored the stalker prestitence mail.

_ One New Message! _

_ From : +629841049xxxx _

_ Look, you went out again. Just do what I say and you won't have to walk twice. It'll be better if you listened to me. _

Again, after reading it, he just ignored him. Going at his own pace of walking to the convenience store.

And why Akashi knew his stalker is a male, not a female which was more likely to be his stalker?

His stalker actually introduced himself. Yes, introducing with 'Hello Akashi-kun. I'm your stalker, BlackShadow. I'm a male, 20 years old, and I'm majoring in literature. It's a pleasure to meet you'

It's a weird stalker indeed.

Akashi himself was not doing nothing to stop his stalker. He had tried to talk to the stalker, but the stalker won't stop stalking him. He had tried blocking his IP address, but again, it was no use. His stalker stubbornly stalked him.

And Akashi ended up adjusting to the presence of his stalker in his life.

But in the end, Akashi can't get comfortable. The knowledge of someone unknown watching him doing his daily life and the feeling of being exposed, he can't get used to that.

The life as an announcer is not a life where he was followed around and protected like an actress or an actor. He's also not nationwide famous. On the contrary, the existence of radio slowly but surely started dissappear. It's not the era for radio anymore.

And so is Akashi Seijuurou. He is not the kind of person that's worth stalked. He didn't even know how many person heard him on the radio. This is what confused Akashi.

Why is he being stalked?

But Akashi haven't ask, yet.

More because he almost knew his stalker's identity. Just a little push, and he will show up. But he need the perfect pawn at the percent place in a perfect time.

Once again, Akashi Seijuurou is no idiot. How can he be an idiot when he always aced his tests and always became the top of the class when he's still in school?

"Akashi Seijuurou is a perfect student."

"Akashi is a prodigy."

Those were his title when he's still a student. He is intellectual, and he will use his intelligence to outdo his stalker.

So for now, he will stay low. Stay indifferent. Until the perfect time came.

The idea, his plan, came when he talked to his middle-school friend that worked as a psychologist now, Midorima Shintarou. Being a psychologist, Midorima knew how to handle any mental conditions. And when Akashi talked to Midorima about his stalker, Midorima gave Akashi a crucial easy clue he had missed.

It's basic, yet he had missed it.

Because Akashi forgot to add human emotion to his calculation about his stalker, before Midorima made him realize.

And Akashi acquired the perfect pawn at the perfect time.

He just finished shopping his daily needs when he met his high-school friend, Mibuchi Reo.

Mibuchi was a noisy male, but he still befriended Akashi. Mibuchi probably the closest person to him in high school, despite the one year gap between them.

They decided to hang out for a while, going to a fast food restaurant for dinner.

"How is it going with your life, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi asked after they finished eating.

"Quite fine I suppose. Nothing too great happened." Akashi answered. "How about you?"

"Hmm... ordinary. Nothing too great happened too." Mibuchi said. "Life has become... bleak. No entertainment."

"Now, now. Don't say that. You won't know when a meteor would hit you and change your whole life."

"Bad joke, as always." Mibuchi commented

"Oh? But I had my fair share of meteor in my life. The newest one is still unknown, though I will know it sooner or later."

"What, so you already met your soulmate? Congratulation!" Mibuchi eyes sparkled as he congratulated Akashi.

"No Mibuchi, not that kind of meteor. And I'm still single, for your information."

"Why? You're already twenty two years old. I think it's about time to search for a wife."

"Reo, you're not my father or mother. Stop lecturing me about my love life." Akashi commented.

"Now, now... How about dating me?" Mibuchi asked in a teasing tone.

"No thank you. I already have someone I found interesting."

"Oh? She must be pretty."

"It's a male."

"What?"

"Yes, it's a male. He's my middle school friend. He's weird, and a horoscope freak, still haven't changed since middle school on that part."

"Well... I wish you'll always be happy." Mibuchi said. After that he parted ways, and Akashi went back to his apartment.

The next day, he started his day with tweeting a 'good morning' to Midorima, which got him a reply almost right away.

**_ Midorima Shintarou _ ** _ at Midorima_Shintarou _

_ at official_akashi what's wrong with you? did you hit your head somewhere? _

Akashi walked out from his room for a fresh air, bringing his phone with him. He chuckled reading Midorima's reply, but he didn't answer Midorima's question. Because, Midorima called him almost immediately.

"Good morning, Midorima."

"Don't 'good morning' me. Why did you suddenly mentioned me at Twitter?"

"Why can't I? I just wanted to greet a good morning to my dearest friend so that he will be energized for the rest of the day."

"Something is definitely wrong with you. Have you tried going to the hospital?"

"I'm all fine, and I'm healthy. Thank you for worrying about my health."

"I'm not worrying about your health!"

"You're such a tsundere. That's what make you lovable."

"I'm not lovable!"

"Yes, yes. Now, I need to go now. Have a morning air for today."

"I see... Whatever your plan is, don't include me."

"Oh? You're sharp to get on my approach."

"You're acting out of character and I'm sure it's part of your plan and whatnot. Good bye."

"Yes, good bye."

Akashi ended the call and took a deep breath, before going inside his apartment again. But before he went inside, his phone vibrated, it's an e-mail.

_ From : noirfantome at xxxmail _

_ To : akashiseijuurou at xxxmail _

_ Subject : - _

_ Pleasant morning for you, isn't it? _

Akashi went inside the apartment and closed the door. He left his phone on the table and went to the bathroom with a smirk adorning his face. Done, he walked to the studio and immediately goes on air.

_ "Good morning all, this is Akashi Seijuurou and I'll be accompanying you all this morning. Now-" _

* * *

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou I'm so sorry Akashi-kun, I can't help you today... I'll be sure to be ready for you tomorrow. _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou These literature works is very difficult. I can't finish them today, I'm sorry. I love you, Akashi-kun. _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou The professor won't let me go, I need to fill all the blank score, I'm sorry I can't accompany you for today too... _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou I miss you, Akashi-kun. I can only hear your voice in the radio. _

**_ BlackShadow _ ** _ at noirfantome_ _

_ at official_seijuurou I'm sorry Akashi-kun _

* * *

"So, how it is with your stalker?" Midorima started the conversation.

"He stopped stalking me. His tweets even stopped last week. It seems like he's busy with his university. But no... it's too coincidental." Akashi said.

"Coincidental?"

"I thought I'll be able to lure him out using you as the bait, but that seems to have failed." Akashi said.

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"Since he keep on saying that he loved me, I thought I'll be able to lure him out by purposely saying that I'm interested in you. That's why I sent you that 'good morning' tweet." AkashI explained. "But he stopped before I even continue that plan..." He added.

"That's great then." Midorima commented.

"No."

"No? Why?"

"That stalker... he beat me." Akashi said.

"Beat you?"

"No... I'm not gonna let myself be a loser..."

"Why are you a loser?" Midorima asked.

"Can't you see it Midorima? He stopped stalking me." Akashi answered.

"That's good."

"Yes, but he won."

"What did he won?"

"He managed to hide himself. He doesn't stalk me any longer. I didn't know who he is. The very choice that he stopped stalking me is his perfect move." Akashi explained. "My plan Is to lure him out using you, and he counter-attacked my first move with a checkmate."

"Rather than lose, it's more like he forfeited." Midorima said.

"It could be seen like that, but no." Akashi said. "There are many choices for him. He could continue stalking me and didn't mind that small step I made. He could express his emotion through the tweets if he doesn't like me interacting with you, but he didn't do any of it." He added.

"I suppose your stalker is either smart and sharp, or a pessimistic who feel like he doesn't have a chance when you made an approach to me."

"I'm doubting the latter. He's still stalking me after I told him to stop. After I blocked his account, e-mail, and phone number. I even blocked his IP address and yet he could still reach me. He's persistent. He's stubborn. He's smart."

"Now it sounds like you're complimenting him."

"Perhaps."

...

...

...

"Akashi?"

"I'm going to search him. I won't let myself lose."

"What? Are you sane? Why are you looking for that stalker? Looking for him won't do you any good!" Midorima lectured. "And you already tried to search him before and you can't find him!" He added.

"I'm not seriously searching for him that time, it was a way to alleviate my boredom. I'll seriously look for him now."

"Seriously... I'm afraid that you'll do almost anything to find him."

"Almost anything?" Akashi said. "That's an understatement. I'll do anything to find him. He has piqued my interest, and I won't let go of him. I wouldn't miss a world for this." He declared.

"I see... Just don't do anything harsh. He could be dangerous." Midorima warned.

"Dangerous? Not at all. He's smart, but not dangerous. He can't be dangerous in my eyes." Akashi's eyes flickered in interest.

"It's been nice talking with you. Thank you for the conversation." Midorima suddenly said as he stood up.

"Oh? You're chasing me out?"

"I'm a doctor here and I have patients waiting for me. Do your planning somewhere else."

"Then I'll be going. See you later, Shintarou." Akashi said while picking his bag from the ground. "I'm going to do some hunting."

"Yes. Be careful." Midorima said. "It... it's not like I'm worried about you. I'm just warning you " He added. Akashi chuckled as he walked out, thinking that Midorima didn't change much from the past.

_ 'Now... Where should I look for you, oh meticulous shadow of mine?' _

* * *


	2. The last but not the end

_ -The last but not the end- _

"So, what exactly are you doing?" Midorima asked.

"Looking for clues, obviously."

"So, Going around your backyard while digging some trash and smell the air in your day-off is looking for clues..." Midorima said, eyeing the other person in front of him, currently smelling the air.

"Why can't you just think, I've got reasons and theories for this."

"Enlighten me then."

"He's stalking me, remember?"

"Yes... So?"

"Then he must have observed me closely from a place where didn't attract attention yet he need a place where he could see me clearly. In another words, my backyard." Akashi explained. "The windows from my room is connected to the wall facing the backyard, he must've seen me from there"

"There? The window there?" Midorima asked, pointing at a window right above Midorima's head. Akashi's room was at the first floor, so the window was not very high.

"Yeah. Now, move." Akashi ordered. Midoroma moved as he saw Akashi brought ladder and proceeded to place it in the place where he stood earlier.

Akashi climbed it, and he stopped at the top-most ladder steps, stopping right in front of the glass window, his eyes barely able to look at the entirety of his living room. He looked around it and after a while, he climbed down, a smirk adorning his face.

"What did you find? Why are you smirking?"

"I found some dust, that's all." Akashi answered.

"What? Then why are you smirking?"

"Now now, let's go back inside. It's getting cold here." Akashi said. Indeed it was getting cold, their breath coming out in a puff.

Midorima followed Akashi back inside, taking his bag from the front door since he haven't go inside from the moment he arrived at Akashi's apartment. When Midorima rang the bell, he heard Akashi's voice from the backyard, so he checked there.

"Now, what did you found there?" Midorima asked after they had sat at the living room.

"Dust, just like what I said." Midorima scowled. "I haven't clean that window since two weeks ago, of course dust was pilling up." Akashi justified.

"I thought you found a clue about BlackShadow fromthe window..."

"I did."

"Then what is the clue?"

"The dust."

Midorima sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "Please elaborate more on this dust..."

"You know that there're extra space for potted plants at all of the windows in this apartement's whole rooms?"

"Yes."

"And I didn't have any potted plants, so I leave that space empty."

"Yes, so?"

"The dust was pilling up there, but there are some part of it that's clean."

"Clean?"

"Yes. It's of a shape of hand palm."

"So that's BlackShadow's palm!"

"Yes. Other than that, I also knew he's shorter than me, about three to five centimeters. He's also smaller than me, he has good arm strength, just been here and he love vanilla milkshake from the fast food restaurant not far from here." Akashi explained.

"Wait, how did you know those?"

"The size of the palm. It's smaller than my palm." Akashi said. "About him being shorter than me, he used that dusty windowsill as a place to rest his hand and support his body as he loom at the window."

"That ladder is not very long, I could see the window from the top-most steps. If he's taller or at the same height as me, he didn't need to put his hands at the windowsill yet he put his hand there."

"Now, how do you know about his arm strength?"

"He use that window everyday to stalk me, of course he need a lot of strength to stay there supporting his body. At least until he see what underwear color I'm wearing."

'Underwear!?'

"I... see. Why didn't you realize him looming on your window then?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I never put any special attention to that window."

"How did you know about he's here earlier? He haven't contacted you again right?"

"The dust. It haven't rained these days and of course the dust is pilling up. He could be here yesterday or two days ago but that palm mark was new because it's not covered by any light dust, thus he's been here recently, may be half an hour ago."

"Then, about he loving vanilla milkshake?"

"This is also connected to the fact that he's been here recently, I saw some white puddle of white liquid at the big unused glass that was laying around near the window. When I smelled it, it smell of vanilla syrup and milk."

"So? What does that have to do with him being recently here? it might be not him."

"It's him. I saw another clean part of the dusted windowsill with a round shape, probably from the vanilla milkshake's container." He explained. "And the vanilla milkshake haven't spoiled, in fact it was quite new and fresh. The ants also haven't gathered there, so I'm quite sure it's new."

"But why did he pour vanilla milkshake there?"

"Pour? No way. He probably dropped them from when he was peeking through the window." Akashi said.

"And how did you know it's his favorite?"

"I saw a few drink containers in the trash bin. The containers belong to the fast food restaurant near here and all of it smell of milk, although already spoiled." Akashi said. "The garbage truck came twice a week, and the fact that many drink containers is still there is another prove that BlackShadow frequently bought them every time he came here."

"In the end, he still stalk you in real life while stopping the cyberstalking?"

"Yes, that's probably have something to do with his reason to stalk me."

"So, do you have a way to find him now?"

"Not yet. So, what is your business here Shintarou?" Akashi asked, changing the topic.

"I came to check on you. It's already time for your monthly check-up."

"Even though you're my psychologist and friend, you don't have to come here personally."

"You won't come even if I tell you to come to the hospital."

"Of course. I have a healthy mental state, don't worry." Akashi assured.

"It seems so. Then, I'll excuse myself." Midorima said as he stood up. "Wait, why are you smelling the air earlier?"

"Ah, yes, it's because I smell a very faint smell of vanilla. Almost fleeting and lingering vanilla scent..."

"Oh, probably from the fallen milkshake. Then, I'll be going." Midorima said. He walked away, and closed the apartment door.

"Milkshake? No. It's not the milkshake." Akashi mumbled. "The fragrance of old books and faint soft smell of vanilla... Could it be that person?"

<hr/>

It was when the sky was painted with light blue mixed with red and splashes of orange and dark blue when Akashi walked from his apartment to the fast-food restaurant not far from there.

It's just a hunch actually. His feeling told him to go there. If the person that has been stalking him is that person, then it's all connected. And if it's that person, then Akashi was pretty sure he'll meet him there.

He proceeded on entering the restaurant, seeing the small line at the cashier. Just like what Akashi has said, the restaurant was not too far from his apartment. Just a twenty minutes walk, and he arrived.

Akashi got in the line to order the food. He smiled a mirth smile, as he went through all the facts about BlackShadow in his head. If he really want to know from the beginning, all the facts were there.

From the pseudo-name, username, e-mail address and even the stalker's exceptional ability with computer and internet, he should've suspected.

Noir fantome is french for black shadow. The one person from his circle of friend, who understand French and call himself a shadow.

Plus from the new facts, love vanilla milkshake from this fast-food restaurant, smaller and shorter than Akashi himself. Also the lingering scent of vanilla and old books. There are only one person who match that criteria.

Akashi sat at a two-person only table after ordering. He closed his eyes for a while, before opening them, only to see a tuft of blue wearing glasses and currently reading a book right across him, taking the other empty seat in front of him.

"So it's really you, Tetsuya."

"It's been a while since we last talked, Akashi-kun."

"But it's not a while since you last saw me."

He only smiled as he closed his book. He took off his reading glasses and look at Akashi straight in the eyes. "I suppose so. I'm sorry for stalking you, Akashi-kun." He said. "Then let me re-introduce myself. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and my online alias is BlackShadow or Noirfantome. I'm a university student majoring in literature and Akashi Seijuurou's stalker."

Akashi took his drink before sipped on it. "Why did you stalked me, Tetsuya?"

"Because I like you." Kuroko said. "As expected of Akashi-kun, how did you knew that I was the one who stalked you? I'm sure that BlackShadow and French is not enough for a proof."

"A few traces of you in my apartement's backyard. Size of palm, height difference based on dust on the window, and vanilla milkshake." Akashi said. "But what gives you away is your scent, actually."

"My scent?  A h,  do you mean  vanilla and old books ? "

" Yes. I t's distinct. I realized it right away."

"To think that it's what give me away... How did you know though?"

"It's just a hunch. I just thought that it's smell like you, it fitted you. It's like the smell of the library I often met with you at."

"I see..." Kuroko mumbled. A few seconds of silence fell between them before Akashi chose to break that silence.

"So... What made you like me?" Akashi asked. A teasing smile adorned his face as he rested his head at his left hand.

"At first, it's just your voice. It's so smooth and firm, it's a good voice for an announcer. It's captivating." Kuroko said. "But then I saw you, follow you, and saw what you did everyday. It made me fell for you. Just like how I did at middle school. You made me fall for you all over again."

"And here you are the one who said that we should break up, that we should concentrate on our own studies, that you don't want to bind me to you. We never communicate anymore since seven years ago, and yet here we are."

"I don't want to be a burden to you, Akashi-kun. I don't want to hinder you when you find someone else that could make you happy. I'm aware that I have so little presence, so I'm not surprised if someday you even forget about me."

Akashi closed his eyes as memories from his past flooded his brain. "I've tried to forget you. You left a hole at my heart when you go, and I feel empty. And after I finally overcome that empty feeling, you came back, barging on my life."

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I'll be sure to leave you for real this time. I'll stop stalking you and contacting you." Kuroko apologized as he lower his head. Another heavy silence fell and neither of them talked for a few minutes.

"Although, why did you suddenly searched for me, Akashi-kun? as far as I could see, I know that you're not too bothered by me."

"When I made a move to lure you out with tweeting Shintarou a good morning tweet, you stopped stalking me. That ticked me. I fell like I'm defeated by you."

"I figure it's something like that..." Kuroko said. "After all, you'll not let anyone defeat you."

"As expected of Tetsuya, you're smart to be able to catch on my plan just after I made my first move." Akashi commented. They spent their time in silence this time. Akashi eating while Kuroko played with his phone.

Done eating, both of them exited the restaurant. They walked beside each other before stopping at a junction.

"Then, we'll part here. I thought you're going to ask me out, Tetsuya. Since you said that you love me." Akashi said.

"I would be very selfish if I ask you out now, Akashi-kun. You yourself said it, that I left a hole at your heart. I've hurted you."

"I see. Then, good bye, Tetsuya."

"Good bye, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said. "I love you."

...

"What if I say that I still love you?" Akashi asked.

"That... I don't know... It's quite impossible for you to still have feeling for me actually. I don't dream for the impossible, Akashi-kun."

"You've changed, Tetsuya. You used to be full of dream."

"But I am, still dreaming many things Akashi-kun. To have you back with me would be my sweetest yet far and impossible dream. It's colorful and warm and happy yet it's far."

"But we're only children that time. We're mature now."

"What are you implying, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm implying that I still love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stood dumbfounded, before Akashi's words hit him like a storm. " N o..."

"I'll make your dream come true."

"No... What are you doing Akashi-kun? Stop..." Tears formed at Kuroko's eyes as he said that.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT ’ S DONE AND THE ENDING IS SO WEIRD I ’ M SORRY... 
> 
> I wrote three different ending and none of it seems good to me so I just published the one that look normal (Believe me the other two is not normal seriously I ’ m sorry).
> 
> And the announcer part! I can ’ t insert the element of announcer in this chapter so... I ’ m sorry, I have failed as an author. I originally thought I will make this a two-shots, but my brother inspired me to write another one where Akashi got another stalker aside from Kuroko and then Kuroko kill that stalker (The another stalker here is a certain chara from my NOTP and I ’ m sure you all know who he is) but I guess it depend on my mood on writing it.
> 
> Also, since there are mentions of Akashi and Kuroko ’ s past, it ’ s in middle school. Where there are no basketball and Akashi is just the student council president and Kuroko as a librarian. They were going out but Kuroko insist on breaking up with Akashi because he feel that he doesn ’ t deserve someone as good as Akashi, using study and school as an excuse.
> 
> The Akashi investigating his backyard scene was inspired by BBC ’ s Sherlock (Actually, this whole story is inspired by Sherlock lol) (I LOVE THAT SOOOOO MUCH)
> 
> Alright, Kyouka will leave. Please do drop a comment because I want to know what you guys think about this story~

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi with his pride, Kuroko with his stubbornness. How will it end? Will they meet each other? Will the status of stalker and the stalked stay the same?
> 
> An information you all should know, I know nothing of all of these 'announcer' AU and I only do some small research at the internet Please don't relate this to any existent announcer or radio station. My experience with them is only going a few times to a radio station and that's it—I'm sorry if I do something wrong... 
> 
> This will be a two-shots (or three-shots), and the next chapter will be the 'true' meeting between the stalker and the stalked (let's hope I'm able to write the next chapter as soon as possible~)
> 
> In case you didn't catch the plot, Akashi was luring his stalker out using the whole 'person of interest' topic he talked with Mibuchi. That's why Akashi said his meeting with Mibuchi is perfect. Since his stalker is following him around, of course he also heard Akashi's person of interest~
> 
> But Akashi's plan failed since his stalker didn't fall according to his plan and our emperor lose to a person he never met before...
> 
> Also, in here, there are no basketball. Akashi's friend in middle school is Midorima and in high school is Mibuchi. No bokushi or oreshi either. Akashi still call people with their first name and his eyes is still heterochromatic but he's kind and considerate. A mix between Bokushi and Oreshi :D


End file.
